


Hope

by Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG/pseuds/Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG
Summary: There was hope, as the Empire fell apart.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Enjoy!

There was hope. Hope for a better future. Hope for freedom, not this farce of peace. Hope for the end of the tyranny and destruction of the Empire.

There was hope. Where before it was dark and dreary, there was now a spark, a flame, that gave hope. Where before, any effort to better was inconsequential and repeatedly blasted away, now those actions lasted. Where before, all was in the interest of the Empire, is now in the interest of the Galaxy.

There was hope.  
For those in the Core, their founding ideals could be reestablished, to make building potential concrete, and physically existing in the laws, in the attitudes of galactic citizens, and in the enforcement of those laws. 

For those in the Middle Rim, their rights to self-governance can be re-exerted, to rebuild their shattered economies. To gain the benefits they were promised, but not given. 

For those in the Outer Rim, there was a chance to end slavery, after millennia of being ignored. To become free, with the power vacuum that started on Tatooine. To build something better, for themselves and others, based not on exploitation, but on trust, transparency and freedom.


End file.
